TV Stars Broadway - Episode Summaries
Present are the episode summaries for TV Stars Broadway. TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM The twelve competitors enter the house in this episode. Attention Whore and Pornvati Swallow praised America, begging for their support in the competition while Tina took her time to say hello to her family at home -- Bob, Louise, Gene, and Linda. Bolin, Korra, Asami, and Mako had their own interactions which took up the majority of the episode's talking time. Korra began trying to airbend, and when she failed to do so, she entered the spirit world. Bolin, Asami, and Mako vowed to watch over her body to make sure it was not harmed while she was gone. It was at this time that Korra was spoken to by the past Avatars -- Aang, Kyoshi, and Roku. They told her that a great danger awaited her, and that she must stay alive. We never figured out what this danger was, but it is presumably the elimination in the episode. Catbug introduced his family to the others and invited them all to come to his "Invisible Hideout", which had an "Impossibear and Jelly Kid". Before Korra entered the spirit world, the Paparazzi twist was revealed to all. She was interrupted then, causing her to enter the spirit world later. When the idea of the Paparazzi in the air, it was time for the true role to be chosen. Pornvati Swallow was chosen via random.org, and she took upon the responsibility of the role. After the reveal, Tina and Cassandra had a long talk about how women had boobs, and how they needed to be exposed to the world for everyone to see. Cassandra snarkily reminded Tina that they were on national television, and she waved "hello" to her family for the second time. Gideoncrawle then began to advertise his story to everyone -- The Legend of Total Drama Island. Korra then began to ask her past lives for wisdom, and entered the spirit world for the first time. While she was being talked to by the spirits of the past Avatars, the host tried to host the challenge, but was interrupted by Asami who told him to wait for Korra to come back. She eventually snapped back out of the spirit world and participated in the challenge. During the challenge, Tina and Pokemon Trainer bonded over contests they had been in. Tina talked about how she had been in several butt-grabbing contests along with Pokemon Trainer who spoke of being in Pokemon contests. Asami won the first VIP challenge after some contestants were too confused to move on. The rules were reiterated for challenges, and future turnout seemed to be much better. Suddenly, a Pokemon appeared in front of Pokemon Trainer, but it was dead. When the MVP vote was held, Attention Whore and Pornvati tried to work the audience for votes, but in the end, it was Gideon who was more beloved. Gideon expressed his excitement for winning MVP. Pornvati then formed the #BlackD alliance to induct people for secrets to earn points as the Paparazzi. The alliance decided to work together to vote out other members of the house not affiliated with them -- those included in #Krew. Members included Cassandra, Tina, Pokemon Trainer, Pornvati, and the outside source of Catbug. Tina contemplated creating a TV show called "Tina Talk" for when she would win the game. The host explained the rules of elimination and walked the contestants down the red carpet and into the backstage elimination area. There, the votes were cast for the first elimination. With #Krew not working together, Korra was blindsided with five votes, sending her out of the competition first. You Want to Play Pattycake? Tina looked into the camera at the beginning of the episode and said to her father that he was wrong -- and that she lasted another day in the competition. Presumably, this means that he told her she would not last past one elimination pre-game. Pokemon Trainer then got an erection for Cassandra, but when she turned him down, his erection "fled". He threw a Pokeball at it, but he failed to catch it. Tina grabbed Mako's butt, apologizing for Korra's elimination. This caused him to go into a meltdown and quit the competition. After leaving, Tina looked to Pokemon Trainer to grab his butt instead. She left a confessional about Pokemon Trainer and Mako, only for everyone in the game to barge in on the confessional. Catbug talked about his life and how he enjoyed living with the Impossibear and Jelly Kid back home. He revealed his ability to teleport in and out of dimensions by letting out blood curdling screams and channeling his energy towards the teleportation. Ashlee asked the host when "Tribal Council" was, but nobody replied because there was no such thing in the game. The VIP task was pitched to everyone after this comment. Cassandra refused to complete the challenge by simply saying "no". With Bolin as the VIP, the game was left to ponder who to vote next. Asami was revealed to be a major VIP threat for winning the first challenge so easily, and so she became the target of #BlackD. Ashlee was given the title of MVP, to which she replied with "YES AMERICA! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST THIS!" With the Mysterious Voice making its first appearance, most people pointed blame at Bolin for revealing private information. Pornvati was doing an impressive job as the Paparazzi, but Attention Whore had caught on to her without even knowing it. She pointed out that Pornvati kept asking her personal questions. With all votes in, #BlackD had decided to vote out Asami. With their votes against her, she was eliminated. I'M SUCH A VICTIM In this episode, the jury officially began. The celebrities were tasked with naming the house, and Pokemon Trainer decided to take all ideas and smash them together into one big house name. The house became Paul's Republic Brownies 4 Now and Ieiomah at Ashlee's Palace. Bolin then dropped a boulder on his foot in an attempt to earthbend. Tina reacted by kissing his foot and then licking her lips. Then she began to suck on his foot, but he pulled away and pushed Tina off of him. She apologized and revealed she has a foot fetish, and then leaves. Ashlee, after deciding to bake cookies for everyone, managed to set her hair on fire by the oven and screamed while running around to try and douse the fire. Everyone stood idly by and ignored her while she tried not to die. With Tina the winner of the VIP challenge, the rest of the house was left bewildered on how she did it. She thanked her sister Louise and her foot fetish, and then grabbed Pokemon Trainer's butt to celebrate. After the MVP vote with Gideon as the winner, the first bait was introduced to the cast. He gave out the two bait items to the players who knew the most and least about The Legend of Total Drama Island. After the votes, Pokemon Trainer decided to release one of his Pokemon -- Jigglypuff. He released it and let it go free. The rest of the players sent in their votes for the elimination. With Pornvati still gathering secrets, the next episode would only further her points and get her closer to winning the Paparazzi's goals. However, #BlackD decided to vote out Bolin for suspicion of being the Paparazzi. THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN This episode was by far the most intense of them all. Tina revealed that she had a minor crush on Pokemon Trainer, causing him to blush. Meanwhile, Ashlee decided to make a microwavable dinner, only for the microwave to explode and catch her on fire for the second time in the competition. Tina proceeded to brag about how much she loved butts, only for Cassandra and Gideon to turn her away from the subject. Suddenly, however, the Mysterious Voice that the Paparazzi uses to voice their claims appeared in the game and shouted that Ashlee was a part of a playboy magazine cover. This sparked a controversy in the house -- everyone had mutually thought that Bolin was the Paparazzi, but upon revealing it was not him, all eyes turned to Pornvati. Tina and Cassandra both accused her of being the Paparazzi, and she denied it all. Suddenly, after apologizing to Pornvati, Tina froze and said "aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" on and on until two minutes passed. Right after Gideon won the VIP challenge, the Mysterious Voice appeared again and revealed a secret about Pornvati, only for her to react suspiciously. They all agreed that she added in a secret about herself to hide that she was the Paparazzi and targeted her as it was. In the #BlackD alliance area, they all accused Pornvati. She never confessed for fear of breaking the rules of the Paparazzi, but apologized if she had done anything wrong. The alliance promised her that she would stay in, and that Attention Whore would be eliminated. After the MVP vote was cast and Ashlee had won, Pornvati knew her time was up. She attempted to bargain with other players, but she still failed as the Paparazzi. She only needed one more point to go, but when votes were cast, it was very clear that she was out of the game for good. The first Paparazzi in TV Stars history had failed. The Legend of Total Drama Island Pokemon Trainer started off the episode by releasing his Igglybuff into the wilderness. He then stated that his father was right, and that he will never be a true Pokemon Trainer. He changed his name then to Not_Pokemon_Trainer, which continued until the finale. He then told Tina that she should not be in love with him, and that she should go and grab Jimmy Pesto's buns. In response, Tina invited him to a Boyz4Now concert. For the VIP challenge, it was revealed that four players would be eliminated and that only three would compete in the final portion of the challenge. A new challenge leg was entered -- the Midway point. Everyone was interested in the challenge except for Cassandra. Ashlee, Cassandra, and Pokemon Trainer competed for the win at the Midpoint, which ended up feeding Ashlee the win. Pokemon Trainer blew Tina a kiss after the challenge was over. She caught it, ate it, and choked on it. With Cassandra as the MVP, she had to give out two laptops. She gave them out to Tina and Gideon. The BlackD alliance decided to go for Gideon this time. Even with his negated vote, it wasn't enough to keep him in. He advertised The Legend of Total Drama Island for the last time before leaving. Catbug's vote did not count because one of Gideon's votes was tossed out thanks to his bait reward. Is This What the Season Has Come to? Tina began the episode by expressing how sad she was about being bald on national television. She then asked if anyone had lotion because her crotch was extremely itchy. Ashlee and Attention Whore continued to try to please America. Attention Whore used threats to get them to vote for her, while Ashlee tried modelling and cooking, only to fail miserably. America liked Ashlee better. After winning, Tina cheered and said that her crotch felt "goo", meaning "good," but she misspoke, causing Cassandra to question her Chemotherapy. Ashlee won the MVP, and stated that "America WANTS this!" while strutting to the camera and waving at her adoring fans. She then tumbled over and fell. When the votes were cast, it was pretty clear that someone had flipped on the BlackD alliance and voted out Casssandra. Pokemon Trainer had flipped for an unknown reason and voted her out, causing BlackD to rupture. I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW Catbug, knowing he could never win the VIP or final MVP, pulled out a "big ol beer!" to give to the player who managed to win. Attention Whore stated that it was unnaccpetable for her to never win a VIP, considering she ''was ''in fact a person of VIP status. It was at this time that Tina formed the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance alliance with Catbug and Pokemon Trainer. Their goal was simple -- blindside Ashlee. After the challenge, Catbug expressed disgust that the challenge was not easy like the host had promised. The others disagreed with him, because the challenge lasted mere minutes. Ashlee had won, throwing a wrench in the plans of the opposing alliance. Tina won the MVP after itching her crotch and "grabbing America's buns". She was promptly given the final MVP bait of the game, which inevitably was the end of Attention Whore's game. Pokemon Trainer chose his three eggs, which gave him distinct powers. One of them was a complete dud, but the other two were not. His second egg gave him the power to negate one vote from himself, and his third egg gave him the power to "Puzzle" someone, which was simply giving a player a puzzle to complete. If they failed to complete the puzzle before the voting deadline, their vote would not be counted. After it was revealed that the MVP was over, she interrupted her puzzle time, saying that "if America doesn't give support anymore...what am I?" She failed to complete the puzzle, which caused her to forfeit her vote at the elimination. I Would Never Betray Jimmy Jr Tina realized in this episode that Pokemon Trainer was the one who voted for Cassandra, but thanked him for sticking with her in voting out Attention Whore. Pokemon Trainer, however, revealed his good intentions to Tina, causing her to trust him again. 00:52 <+Not_Pokemon_Trai> Part of it was pressure. She wasn't ever nice to me or you. And part of it was paranoia she was closer to Ashlee, which she was. She could've flipped. 00:52 * Tina_Belcher wipes tears. 00:52 <+Tina_Belcher> No. 00:53 <+Tina_Belcher> Women don't cry. 00:53 <+Tina_Belcher> Huh 00:53 <+Not_Pokemon_Trai> Part of it was stupid...I wanted to be closer with you. And part of me knew, that I or you couldn't beat her in the finals. It was revealed afterward that, for the final official VIP challenge, that every member of the game could compete -- including the previous VIP winner -- due to the MVP vote being cancelled out in the previous week. Ashlee won the final VIP, leaving the completely failed #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance in shambles. Pokemon Trainer and Tina had to work together to get rid of Catbug as their only other option. In the intense 3 person vote, Catbug begged both Pokemon Trainer and Tina not to vote him out and to vote out the other, but in the end, it was Catbug who got the boot. Broadway Finale In the Broadway Finale, another revised part of the game was put into play. Instead of allowing the final three to vote on a final vote with no immunity, a luck challenge, or a random draw, they would instead compete in a challenge about game trivia. It was fate this time that did Tina in. She lost connection in the middle of the challenge, leaving Pokemon Trainer and Ashlee as the only ones able to complete the challenge. Ashlee won the final challenge quickly and voted out Tina in fear that she would win over her in the ending. No matter her choice, the final jury vote would not go in her favor. A few moments later, they pleaded to the jury of seven about why they deserved to win the game. Many had already left blacklists and/or voted quickly, but some took the time to listen to speeches. Pokemon Trainer won his own television show and one million dollars by a vote of 4-3.